Talk:Euron Greyjoy
Pilou He's perfect. - 19:39, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I love that they didn't play him as "yet another impulsive cray man like Joffrey or Ramsay", but sort of like somewhere between Roose and Ramsay: he doesn't yell, he just smiles wide-eyed while politely saying really crazy things. Multiple reviews have noticed this. I mean just: Balon: "I heard you lost your mind in a storm". Euron: polite, and cheerfully matter of fact "I did." --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:52, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. The physical changes are more of an "oh well" at this point, more than a major annoyance. I get it if they felt that an eye-patched pirate would be cliche... but there are other ways they could have given him a "crow's eye". And I still think that blue lips would have been a nice touch, but I'm holding out hope that there will be a scene of him drinking Shade of the Evening... maybe saying to Yara "a little something I picked up in Qarth", and explaining that its supposed to turn lips blue, but that he hasn't been drinking it long enough. :Hell, would it be a stretch too far to say that this is something positive to have come out of Dorne? Had they not gone to Dorne last year and introduced Euron instead someone else may well have been cast, and it may not have been as good. - 20:55, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Ah, I don't mind losing the eyepatch if the actor wasn't comfortable with it, anymore than Tyrion losing his nose (well, a little more, but actors have a whole "process" going on, etc. etc. - Martin himself said it really doesn't matter if Syrio is bald or not, etc.). My thoughts exactly on the Qarth thing. No....no...let's not go that far on the Dorne thing. For all we know he would still have been cast last year. But let's compartmentalize that. Dear god I just keep rewatching the Iron Islands scenes from "Home" over and over again, 5 minute clip. Everything I hoped it could be - amazing Euron, great speech showing Yara as a skilled political/military leader her father is not, ironborn cultural stuff with funeral/setting up Kingsmoot/great on-location visuals. Oh how it heals my very soul. I'm like Ebenezer Scrooge waking up and asking a boy what day it is and finding out it is in fact still Christmas Day.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:51, May 4, 2016 (UTC) How about adding to the "in the books" section the sentence that became a common saying among the ironborn "Balon was mad, Aeron is madder, and Euron is the maddest of them all" Ramsay's long lost brother I know this wikipedia is for the show, not the books, but I just finished reading the sample chapter and can't help but write this here: WARNING! BOOK SPOILERS! Ramsay and Euron can be siblings in montrous cruelty! Both sadistic psychos, both are kinslayers (each committed more than one kinslaying), and... each of them holds a captive who begs for death, but they refuse, explaining that they have some need for the captive. That scene is so similar to Ramsay-Reek scene. Administrators: if this post violates the rules, I apologize in advance. Feel free to erase it. 15:09, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Euron the Third I'm not sure how we typically handle these things if there isn't necessarily anything contradicting it. Has it been established that Euron is the Third of His Name in show canon? I am aware that he is such in the book canon. The same applies to Balon, the Ninth of His Name. Reddyredcp (talk) 05:23, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Sigil We get a good look at Euron's new sigil in the premier so I've updated accordingly... I just wish they'd have made it a bit more distinct from the regular Greyjoy heraldry... A black Kraken on a silver field, tentacles grasping a crown... or something. When they're displayed above the infobox you can't really tell them apart. Oh well. - 10:45, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :I retract my statement. - 06:09, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Loyal subjects of the Iron Islands I'm not sure what's going on with Euron right now. When he first met Cersei, he said that the Ironborn chose him as Lord of the Iron Islands, then claimed that they were both rightful monarchs. Now, in The Queen's Justice, he's outright proclaimed Cersei his queen and presented his gift to her on behalf of Cersei's "loyal subjects of the Iron Islands." So, what is it? Is this guy King of the Iron Islands anymore or not? ...not to mention, Jon Snow is clearly struggling with the fact that the Northern lords wouldn't likely be too pleased with their king bending the knee, what about the Ironborn lords with Euron? Reddyredcp (talk) 06:32, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :Don't forget that Euron is a master manipulator; he adapts his personality and apparent motivations to the current situation/audience. When he was with the ironborn, he acted prideful, with a low-brow sense of humour accompanied by crass sex jokes in order to turn the ironborn over to his side. When speaking with Cersei, he's charming and acts as if he's loyal to her. Again, this is to sway her over to his side. His private confrontation with Balon may have been one of the few times he dropped the mask and the man underneath appeared: dark and threatening, making a few bitter quips, but with an unnerving sense of tranquility. SharkyBytesz (talk) 22:05, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Yes, yes, I'm aware. The actor himself has stated that Euron is able to practically switch his personalities around to meet with the situation. I was contemplating what was the official status - though the Viewer's Guide continues to list him as King of the Iron Islands. Reddyredcp (talk) 22:08, July 31, 2017 (UTC) My take on it was that Euron wasn't going to make the claim of being a monarch again while being in front of a large, public audience. That would force Cersei to respond that he was not a monarch. So Euron would either have to back down publicly (weak) or double-down on his claim, which would probably blow-up his main goal to marry Cersei. I assume Euron plans to murder Cersei at some point and then claim the Iron Throne as solely his. Basically, Euron was just biding his time. Or it was just poor writing. At this point, either answer is 50/50. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 23:13, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Title Is it possible that Euron could be the new Master of Ships on Cersei's small council, as he is the Commander of the Lannister and Iron Fleets? Dr. Legendary (talk) 17:59, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Locked How come the article is locked? There aren't any further leaks pertaining to his character now that Season 7 has ended, as far as I'm aware, though I could be wrong. His appearence in the finale should be updated, at least. Salociin (talk) 15:01, August 29, 2017 (UTC)